ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jafar (Live-Action Film)
Jafar is 2017 American action-adventure dark fantasy film produced by Roth Films and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot The Grand Vizier sorcerer named Jafar to Agrabah and meets the Sultan, The Sultan gifts in snake staff for Jafar. The next day, Jafar meets his niece, Princess Jasmine, Jafar found snake staff and Jasmine surprised. Jafar has something happen to Gazeem to the next mission: Find the Cave of Wonders Guardian Light Eyes and find the Genie Lamp. That night, Jafar meets Gazeem the Thief has found The Cave of Wonders. The next day, the street urchin named Aladdin comes to the Bread Shop. Suddenly, the guard named Razoul and his thugs to get Aladdin. The Sultan meets Jafar again, tell goes to the ring. Jasmine was run away. Aladdin Falls in Love in Jasmine, but Jasmine saw the kid got the apple, but was accident and she rescued by Aladdin. When Jafar was ready to rumble with Prince Achmed the army of Jafar arrives with Iago and attacked Prince Achmed with his vemonus bite on his neck, Abis Mal and Sal'uk sends Prince Achmed to the bed and he was sick by Jafar, Aladdin and Jasmine talking to Aladdin's House, Razoul was escaped from Aladdin's House and meets Princess Jasmine. Jasmine tells Jafar in Aladdin's kidnapped. Jafar meets Aladdin and tell to the Genie Lamp in the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin found the Genie Lamp and sends Jafar and Jafar back to Agrabah and tells Sultan and Jasmine to the news. Jafar meets Gengo the Genie, Gengo was surprise for Jafar, Gengo tells Jafar in the three wishes. Suddenly, The Sultan was confused and Jasmine tells Jafar to the three wishes in defeat the Sultan. Jasmine run away to Aladdin's House, Jafar and Razoul finds Aladdin and back to Agrabah. The Sultan tells Gengo happens to Jasmine to Aladdin's house. Jafar sends Aladdin to his house, Aladdin found Jasmine, but still sleeping, kissing sadly and go to Agrabah and Jafar tells Jasmine for sorry and happiness for Aladdin and kisses and sadly away, but Jasmine sees Jafar inside. Jafar and Jasmine escape from Aladdin's House to Agrabah, then Jafar was trapped by the Sultan, The Sultan bashed Jafar, but Razoul helps Jasmine to find Jafar's snake staff, but Jasmine found and frees Jafar's snake staff in his room and Jafar was power of snake staff and the Sultan was terrible to Jafar's power of snake staff was freed by Jasmine. Jafar tells Gengo to the first wish in grabs Jasmine away in Agrabah, the second wish in rides the Magic Red Carpet, and the final wish in super power-ups to flying sorcerer. Jafar sends Sultan to up in the sky, Jafar spares and bites Sultan's ear and his near: "This is the end, your majesty!". Then Jafar punches Sultan to fall to his death in the Cave of Wonders. The next day, Jafar was victory and gifts in the sorcerer for Princess Jasmine and Aladdin arrived and surprise Jasmine at his side and Gengo gifts for the sorcerer for Aladdin, the really named Prince Ali. At the end, Jafar and Razoul ride the Magic Red Carpet sends off to the new home. Cast *Christopher Lloyd as Jafar: Jasmine's uncle, The Sultan's advisor and the anti-hero protagonist of the film *Emily Blunt as Jasmine: Jafar's niece, The Sultan's daughter, Aladdin's love-interest and the deuteragonist of the film *Lee Pace as Aladdin: Jasmine's love-interest and the secondary deuteragonist of the film *Arnold Schartzenegger as Gengo the Genie: Jafar's master who wants to three wishes for Jafar *Ben Kingsley as Razoul: Jafar's partner and the tritagonist of the film *Sacha Baron Corhen as Sal'uk: Jafar and Razoul's partner and the secondary tritagonist of the film. *James Earl Jones as the Sultan: Jasmine's father, Jafar's rival and the main antagonist of the film *John Hopkins as Prince Achmed: Jasmine's brother, Sultan's live-interest and the secondary antagonist of the film. *Crispin Glover as Abis Mal: Jafar's son and the secondary tritagonist of the film. *TBA as Jafar-12 years old *TBA as the Sultan-16 years old Release June 30, 2017 Production Music Danny Elfman, Michael Giacchino and James Newton Howard Release Reception Category:Movies Category:2015 films Category:Disney films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Live-action films